


Destiny

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, Don't Judge, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Please Don't Hate Me, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: Una casualidad los unió, se separaron, pero la fuerza del destino volvió a unirlos.Fanfic basado en la canción "La Fuerza del Destino" de la banda española Mecano.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> [Fecha de publicación original en la plataforma Wattpad: 03/04/2018] 
> 
> ¡Holiwis! Así es, otra vez yo xd  
> Como en las ocasiones anteriores, traigo un pseudo songfic, esta vez relativamente largo en relación a los demás. Al principio fue un intento de drabble, pero me llegó mucha inspiración y ya pues, salió esta cosa.  
> Está narrado en primera persona por Pidge, ya que es como un "tributo" a ella por su cumpleaños. 
> 
> Y ahora que recuerdo, está bien culero, fue el primero que escribí para este fandom y segundo en general, ay. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Aclaración: ninguno de los actos aquí descritos corresponden a pedofilia, ya que, en primer lugar, un pedófilo es alguien que siente atracción hacia niños y prepubescentes, es decir, de 12 años o menos, mientras que la edad canónica de Pidge es de 16 años. Pese a que al principio de la historia tiene 13 años debido a que es una narración de incluso antes que se infiltrara en Garrison, sigue sin ser pedofilia.  
> Segundo, como es de conocimiento general, Pidge/Katie Holt es italiana mientras que Shiro es japonés, la edad mínima legal para relaciones consentidas en Italia es de 13 años si la pareja tiene 16 años o menos, y, en caso de que esta sea mayor, la edad establecida es 14 años (en Italia sería ilegal, pero seguiría sin ser pedofilia); mientras que en Japón, 13 años es la edad legal establecida para casarse (mujeres), a esto se le suma el hecho de que se desconoce el lugar en el cual se ubica Galaxy Garrison y que luego de todo el alboroto, se encuentran en el espacio, donde las leyes terrestres no se aplican].

 

* * *

 

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí (o reconocí, más bien), lo recuerdo perfectamente, era como si ese momento hubiese quedado tatuado en mi cerebro o algo así. Me sentí atraída por él inmediatamente, aún a pesar de lo extraño de la situación. ¿Por qué extraño? 10 años menor a él, en un Cuartel Galáctico, y encima el jefe de mi hermano mayor. Vaya combinación. 

 

Ya lo había visto antes una que otra vez mientras acompañaba en el trabajo a mi padre, y sí, me había parecido un chico guapo, y también, había captado mi atención, lo había oído hablarle a papá unas cuantas veces; pero no fue hasta el momento en que Matt me lo presentó formalmente que quedé totalmente enamorada de él y me atreví a hablarle.

 

—Ya dímelo, ¡por favor!— le supliqué a mi hermano, siempre fui tímida, detestaba tratar con desconocidos y él estaba a punto de dejarme con uno.

 

—De ninguna manera, Katie, una sorpresa es una sorpresa– me contestó a la vez que una sonrisa algo burlona se formaba en su rostro.

 

Me limité a lanzar una especie de bufido bastante insatisfecha y continúe caminando junto a Matt.

 

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, llegamos a una puerta, intuí que era el lugar al que quería llevarme Matt. Al igual que las demás en Garrison era de metal y a lado de esta había unas letras en relieve pintadas de color dorado, juntas formaban un nombre "Takashi Shirogane".

 

—Matt, ¿quién demonios es Takashi Shirogane?

 

–Pidge, por favor, ten algo de paciencia.

 

Vi como mi hermano ingresaba una especie de clave en el teclado junto a la puerta, entonces un altavoz se dejó ver y Matt habló.

 

—¿Qué hay? ¿Noticias nuevas o todo igual? 

 

—Ey, Matt. De hecho sí hay algo, una carta de Iverson, ¿todo bien?— me tensé por completo al oír esa voz, ¿podría ser el muchacho que había visto antes? 

 

—Como siempre... ¿Estás ocupado o algo? 

 

—Nope, adelante, pasa. 

 

Inmediatamente Matt ingresó un código diferente al anterior, un poco más largo, entonces la puerta se abrió y pude verlo, ¡era él! 

Oh joder, era aún más guapo de cerca. A leguas se notaban sus rasgos orientales. 

Piel blanquecina, cabello negro, cejas gruesas, facciones bien marcadas y ojos rasgados; asiático sin lugar a dudas.

 

—Hey, Shiro, ¿qué onda?— vi como aquel tipo le estrechaba la mano a Matt, y finalmente me di cuenta de lo ciega e idiota que había sido, el tal Takashi Shirogane era Shiro, el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

 

Siempre fueron muy unidos, aunque yo jamás supe su nombre completo. Difícilmente habría logrado reconocerlo, hacia mucho que Shiro había dejado de frecuentar nuestra casa y en ese lapso de tiempo había cambiado bastante, la tardía adolescencia había hecho muy, pero muy bien su trabajo.

Cuando era unos 4 o 5 años más jóven, recuerdo a un Shiro con todo el pelo corto, sin ese mechón negro sobresaliente de la parte frontal de su cabeza, rasgos suaves y aniñados, cacheton y algo llenito. 

 

—Buenos días, Matt— le respondió a su saludo —Ah, por cierto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, son buenas noticias— dijo emocionado, iba a proseguir a contarle su asunto a Matt, pero entonces se fijó en mí, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato observándolo y de una manera bastante indiscreta —¿E-esa es Katie?

 

—Sip, esta es mi pequeña Katie, mi hermana favorita.

 

—... Ya tengo casi 14 años y soy tu única hermana.

 

—Shhhh...

 

—Vaya, hace un buen que dejó de ser la "pequeña" Katie...— soltó con cierto nerviosismo. 

 

—Bueno, a lo que venía, Shiro ¿podrías vigilarla un rato, por favor? Tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender junto a mi padre y Pidge es una chica muy curiosa, no me gustaría que se meta en problemas.

 

—Matt, espera. Tenía que comunicarte algo.

 

El celular de Matt sonó, al instante en que revisó la nueva notificación se puso aún más loco. 

 

—¿Puede esperar? Mi padre me necesita inmediatamente.

 

—Bueno, sí es así, ve, no hay problema. Yo me quedo con Katie.

 

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Shiro! Por eso es que eres mi mejor amigo y futuro padrino de bodas— gritó Matt con su característica elocuencia antes de dirigirse a mí —Bien Katie, esta era la sorpresa, tal vez te preguntes por qué te dejo con Shiro y te responderé: Shiro es otro nerd más, es un chico muy inteligente y tanto tú como el tienen intereses en campos similares, podrían conversar por horas y no aburrirse. Creí que esto podría hacer tu espera más agradable.

 

Simplemente le sonreí y agradecí, definitivamente estár contemplando a Shiro por horas haría mi espera mucho más agradable. Matt se despidió de ambos antes de correr fuera de la oficina-laboratorio.

 

—Y bien, Katie... ¿Qué tal todo?— lo notaba nervioso, intentaba hacer las cosas más agradables.

 

—Tú has cambiado, y mucho— le dije con sinceridad, aún sin responder la pregunta anterior.

 

—Bu-bueno, supongo que fue gracias al entrenamiento duro.

 

—No me refiero sólo a tu cuerpo. O sea, sí, recuerdo bien que eras un chico rollizo y eso. Pero estoy hablando de tu cara, tus rasgos, luces mucho mejor ahora— no sé de dónde carajos saqué la valentía para decirle eso.

 

—... ¿Gracias?

 

—No hay de que.

 

—Tú también has cambiado mucho, Katie.

 

—Nah, la pubertad no me ha dado tan duro como yo hubiera querido- le dije antes de reír.

 

—No te desesperes, tu adolescencia aún no ha terminado, ¡sólo mírame! No cambié hasta más o menos los 18 años.

 

—Supongo que tienes razón, aún hay esperanzas para la pequeña Pidge.

 

—Creí que odiabas ese apodo.

 

—Ya me estoy acostumbrado.

 

—Ah... Y otra cosa, que espero no te moleste si te lo pregunto— dijo él con algo de desconfianza 

 

—Adelante, sin vergüenzas ni tapujos— le contesté sonriente.

 

—¿Qué edad tienes, Katie?— me preguntó aún cohibido, en serio que era un distraído, hace tan sólo unos minutos le dije que estaba cerca de cumplir 14. 

 

¿Por qué carajos me preguntaría eso? Definitivamente no me parecía algo relevante, a no ser qué...

 

—Tengo 13, ya casi 14, ¿por?

 

Mis sospechas se confirmaron, quería intentar algo conmigo. ¿Cómo? Fácil, cuando le respondí su cara fue un cuadro extraño, primero mantenía una expresión de completa sorpresa, luego se puso pálido y por último se sonrojó. Demasiado menor para él. 

Involuntariamente, yo también me sonrojé, es que ¡demonios! Saber que a un chico guapo al cual le llevo poniendo el ojo desde hacia varios meses como algo netamente platónico haya siquiera pensado en mí como alguien bonita, realmente es un halago; digo, jamás me consideré una chica fea, pero en el colegio estaban siempre burlándose de mí y era nuevo que me vean así.

 

—¿E-es en serio?— aún mantenía el mohín de sorpresa en su rostro. 

 

Sinceramente no tengo la más mínima idea de donde saqué el valor para seguir la conversación y de manera muy audaz.

 

—Sip— le contesté muy segura con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y continúe con algo que cada vez que lo recuerdo, me muero de vergüenza, ¡en serio esa no era yo! —Aunque si quieres un beso... nadie tiene porqué enterarse— ya está, lo había dicho, diablos, aún no logro descifrar que coño me había pasado. 

 

Su cara, por Dios, ¡su cara!

Se veía como si hubiese visto a una mujer desnuda o a un fantasma, o quizás al fantasma de una mujer desnuda.

 

—N-no haré eso, ¡tienes 13 años! 

 

—Ya no soy una niña, Takashi. Además, ¿qué son 10 años?— dije despreocupada.

 

Creo que lo dejé un poco aturdido, podía notarlo en cada una de sus expresiones y el raro tono que usaba al hablar —Puede que ya no seas una niña, pero tampoco eres una mujer aún, eres sólo una adolescente. ¡Y 10 años son una década, Katie, una jodida década!— lo saqué de quicio, grave error. Además, que aguado, ¿tanto pedir era sólo un besito?

 

Le dije que iba al baño. A mi regreso decidí hacerme la loca y dejar ese asunto de lado. Preferí sacar a la luz la razón por la cual me encontraba ahí en ese momento: mi inteligencia.

 

Todo cambió radicalmente, nuestra conversación fue más fluida y agradable, incluso reíamos a ratos. Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiese olvidado del asunto del beso, aparentemente lo había hecho en ese momento.

 

**(...)**

 

¡Matt, papá y Shiro han muerto! O esa era la mentira que se esparcía por cada noticiero a nivel mundial.

 

¿Qué sería de mí sin mi hermano? Era él quien me hacía sonreír en los peores días, quien me consolaba, quien me hacía sentir feliz de ser una nerd.

 

Y ahora, aparentemente se había ido.

 

Mi madre lloraba a lágrima viva frente al televisor de la sala, negándose a creer la gran farsa que mostraban a todos. 

 

Yo también me negué rotundamente a creer eso. Habían tantas cosas que no encajaban ahí, en primer lugar, Shiro —Ah, Shiro, ese japonés que me robó el corazón—, a pesar de su corta edad, era un piloto experto sin un pelo de imprudencia. Él jamás habría permitido que algo así le pasara a su tripulación; segundo, según la noticia que estaba siendo regada por todo el planeta, el accidente ocurrió al momento del aterrizaje, pero Matt se comunicó conmigo varias veces estando ya en Kerberos. Definitivamente había algo sospechoso ahí, y estaba totalmente dispuesta a averiguar qué era.

 

**(...)**

 

Logré hackear el sistema de Garrison, en todo lo que pude ver, no había ningún error del piloto registrado. Estuve tan cerca de averiguar más, pero Iverson me pilló in-fraganti.

 

Me prohibieron la entrada de por vida al Cuartel, definitivamente no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

 

**(...)**

 

Creé la falsa identidad de Pidge Gunderson para infiltrarme en Garrison como estudiante. Fui aceptada, ni siquiera sospecharon de mí. Sacrifiqué mi femineidad por esto, corté mi cabello como solía usarlo Matt y me puse sus viejos anteojos, ¡todo sea por mi familia!

Me registré como oficial de comunicaciones, me tocó hacer equipo con dos sujetos más, un samoano llamado Hunk como ingeniero y un cubano llamado Lance como piloto. 

 

Me cayeron muy bien, dos chicos graciosos y muy agradables. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y tomamos confianza. Pese a esto, NADIE podía saber mi secreto.

 

**(...)**

 

Había pasado un año de la tragedia de Kerberos, tomé por costumbre salir al techo del cuartel todas las noches desde que detecté radiocomunicación alienígena, siempre con la palabra "Voltron", justamente ese día la señal se intensificó y la palabra se repetía varias veces. 

 

Esta vez Lance y Hunk me habían seguido, eran mis mejores amigos, no tuve más opción que contarles la verdad sobre mi descubrimiento.

 

Aún aterrado por mi revelación, Hunk observaba como algo caía del cielo, una nave que definitivamente no era nuestra. El pobre chico tenía mucho miedo, sugirió volver a las habitaciones para mantenernos seguros, tanto Lance como yo nos negamos. 

 

Los comandantes y maestros se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allá, tan pronto como lo hicieron logré hackear una de las cámaras que se encontraban adentro... ¿Podría ser- ¡Era él! ¡Shiro estaba vivo!

 

Debía fingir, ante los ojos de Hunk y Lance, Shiro era un desconocido para mí. Y resultó ser el ídolo de Lance.

 

Intentamos planear algo para sacar a Shiro de ahí, aparentemente alguien se nos adelantó y lanzó un explosivo como distracción. Aprovechamos eso y entramos a la nave también.

 

Quién hizo eso no era nadie más ni menos que Keith Kogane, un ex-alumno de Garrison y rival de Lance. En el Garrison tenía fama de chico malo. 

 

Entre los cuatro cargamos a Shiro hasta el vehículo de Keith y terminamos escapando, nunca imaginamos que esa sería nuestra última noche en Galaxy Garrison.

 

Cuando Shiro finalmente despertó (había terminado el efecto del sedante), salió a hablar con Keith. Aún estaba rodeada de cuatro hombres, uno de ellos totalmente desconocido, no planeaba revelarles mi secreto y definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad a Shiro, así que tuve que fingir. Shiro, aquel que hacía latir con la fuerza de mil caballos galopando al corazón de Katie Holt era un completo desconocido para Pidge Gunderson.

 

—El gordito nervioso es Hunk— dije antes de que ambos se saludaran —Yo soy Pidge— solté sonriente. Puso sus ojos en mí, conocía bien esa mirada, una parte de Shiro asociaba a Pidge Gunderson con Katie Holt, la otra se negaba a creer eso, Pidge era sólo un muchacho jodidamente parecido a Matt, ¿correcto? Incorrecto, Pidge Gunderson no era sólo un chico idéntico a Matt y no estaba simplemente relacionado a Katie Holt, Pidge Gunderson ERA yo, Katie Holt.

 

Tarde o temprano sabrían la verdad acerca de eso.

 

**(...)**

 

¡Qué locura! Eso era mucho más de lo que cualquier humano pudo haberse imaginado alguna vez.

 

Vida MUY inteligente en otros planetas, un mecha gigante defensor del universo, la mayor parte del universo conocido bajo el poder de un malvado emperador, ¡y yo soy piloto de una parte del robot encargado de pelar en contra del imperio! Realmente no podía creerlo, todo era tan fantástico y fascinante, similar a una película de ciencia ficción.

 

Y lo que más me emocionaba, había encontrado información sobre mi hermano y mi padre, definitivamente pilotar un león mecánico es algo genial, pero reunirme con mi familia era (y es) mi mayor deseo, estaba dispuesta a abandonar el equipo para aventurarme por mi cuenta en busca a papá y a Matt. Pero no lo hice. Me di cuenta de que el universo me necesitaba, ¡ellos me necesitaban! Pero tendrían que esperar un poco.

 

Todo el equipo ya sabía que era "hijo" del comandante Holt. Convenientemente Shiro tenía ciertas lagunas en su memoria, aún no recordaba que Samuel Holt tenía solamente dos hijos: un varón y una mujer; sin embargo ya estaba recuperando parte de sus recuerdos, yo sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano toda mi farsa se vendría abajo, la gran mentira de Pidge Gunderson estaba por llegar a su fin, pero nunca imaginé que sería tan pronto.

 

Estaba sentada en el muelle del Castillo de los Leones junto a Shiro, él se había disculpado conmigo por herir a Matt en la arena de gladiadores, entendí perfectamente que había sido para el propio bien de Matt, así que seguimos nuestra conversación de manera más normal, yo le preguntaba por mi familia y él respondía con la que sabía. 

 

Todo aparentemente bien hasta que oí algo que me dejó helada, Pidge Gunderson había dejado de existir para Takashi Shirogane —Tu padre y tu hermano estarían orgullosos de ti, Katie— esa fue la frase que bastó para que cada pelo de mi cuerpo se erizara y mis ojos se abrieran de manera incontrolable, él lo había recordado —Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— siendo sincera, esas palabras junto a su sonrisa lograron tranquilizarme pero no del todo, sabía que mi mentira no iba a durar mucho, pero en ese momento simplemente sonreí, asentí y dejé que los brazos de Shiro me rodearan en un abrazo que se llevó cada una de mis penas y cada uno de mis temores, sólo éramos Shiro y yo. Me sonrojé, y para mis adentros me preguntaba avergonzada si es que él recordaba el asunto del beso. 

 

Lo recordara o no, de algo estaba segura, la fuerza del destino nos había vuelto a unir. 

 

 **(...)**  

 

Mi cumpleaños numéro dieciséis, mis dulces dieciséis finalmente. Ay, si tan sólo estuviera en la Tierra, ahora mismo me encontraría con mis pocas amigas bailando alocadamente en la sala de mi casa al ritmo de una vieja canción de Mecano, mi madre estaría decorando un delicioso pastel de "Sweet 16" como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, Matt y Shiro estarían observando todo en silencio desde un rincón de la sala, y papá llevaría a casa un fabuloso regalo para mí.

 

Pero la realidad es otra. Estoy en un castillo-nave en el planeta Olkarion, rodeada de cinco chicos humanos, dos alteanos, cuatro ratones chismosos y una vaca. Aunque Matt era el único al que la sangre me unía, todos ellos se habían convertido en una segunda familia para mí, los quiero tanto a cada uno de ellos. 

 

Mi reloj terrestre marca la una de la mañana del 3 de abril del año 2018, un día como hoy pero hace 16 años, la dra. Colleen Holt da a luz a la mejor hacker que el mundo pudo haber conocido alguna vez, sí, soy bastante modesta por no mencionar que en realidad soy la mejor hacker que el universo y todo el Imperio Galra pudieron haber conocido. Una parte de mí está feliz porque en la mañana los chicos celebrarán conmigo, la otra parte está triste porque sus expectativas para este día no van a cumplirse.

 

Alguien toca la puerta, ¿quién demonios tiene la osadía de molestarme a esta hora? Bueno, tampoco debo exagerar, seguramente debe ser Matt, él siempre venía a despertarme en la madrugada de mi cumpleaños.

 

Voy a abrir la puerta y me llevo tremenda sorpresa al ver que era Shiro. 

Han pasado casi tres años desde "aquel día" y mi corazón aún late por Shiro, ni si quiera en esos años pude sacármelo de la cabeza.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Katie— soltó con una sonrisa, que en ese momento sentí sólo para mí. 

 

—Muchas gracias, Shiro— le respondí con sinceridad y alegría. 

Entonces me pregunta si puede entrar, ¡obvio sí!

 

Ya, estamos los dos sentados en mi cama, ¿será que no puede dormir o tiene alguna duda sobre el funcionamiento del castillo? Bueno, yo estoy despierta porque para mí es una tradición trasnocharme durante la madrugada de mi cumpleaños -desde el momento en que Matt iba a despertarme- ¿Qué le ocurrirá a él?

 

—Bien Shiro, ¿qué sucede?— estoy segura de que mi cara en este momento es de total duda, jamás he sido buena ocultando mi curiosidad —¿insomnio?

 

—Nada de eso, en realidad vengo a dejarte un regalo— ¿un regalo? ¿Para moi? Interesante... Pero, nuestra celebración es mañana en la mañana, ¿tal vez está entusiasmado? 

 

Sea lo que sea, mi emoción subió, ¡amo los regalos! —¿En serio? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? ¡Ya lo quiero!— realmente no puedo evitar que se me salga lo infantil, sé que ya casi soy una mujer, pero esto es parte de mí.

 

—A ver, déjame contestar a tus preguntas. Sí, para ti, es algo que quieres desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

¿Algo que quiero desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Otro Rovert? Tal vez Lance le ayudó a robarlo y Hunk le ayudó con la reprogramación. 

 

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es?— claro que no, la duda me carcome.

 

—Nope, ni la más mínima idea.

 

—¿En serio no lo recuerdas?— ¿recordar qué? ¡Joder, Shiro! —Es algo que me pediste hace mucho tiempo.

 

—¿Q-qué cosa?— este chico me va a volver loca.

 

—Recuerdo que hace casi tres años me pediste un beso— ...Esto debe ser una broma.

 

—¿Q-q-...— ni si quiera puedo terminar una pregunta, porque 1: estoy tartamudeando, y 2: él me interrumpió.

 

—¿Qué pasó, el ratón te comió la lengua?— Ah, muy gracioso. O sea, estoy E-MO-CIO-NA-DA, Shiro, el chico por el que he tenido un crush desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡va a darme un beso! Pero a la vez me siento jodidamente nerviosa, este sería mi primer beso y él es 10 años mayor, aunque ahora que recuerdo, eso pareció no importarme mucho hace unos años. 

 

—O sea, ¿todo este tiempo recordabas eso? ¿Sabías que aún seguía enamorada de ti? Dios, que vergüenza.

 

—Por favor, Pidge, nada de vergüenza, eres una chica linda, valerosa y lo más importante: inteligente— en serio, sabe como ponerme feliz. 

 

—¿Así que yo también te gusto?

 

—Podría decirse que sí...

 

¡Le gusto a Shiro! Creo que finalmente puedo morir en paz.

 

—¿Y mi edad, no importa?— ya estaba más en confianza, podía empezar con las bromas.

 

—Vamos, Katie, ya tienes 16, no le veo lo malo. Además, ¿qué son 10 años?

 

—Una década, Shiro, toooooda una década que nos separa. Además, aún no soy una mujer, sigo siendo una adolescente.

 

—Touché.

 

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ¿me darás mi regalo o no?

 

—Wow, algo de paciencia. Primero, quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme a mantener la cordura en esta casa de locos, no me mal entiendas, quiero mucho a los chicos y Matt es mi mejor amigo, pero en ocasiones no se toman las cosas con la seriedad necesaria; mientras que tú siendo la menor aquí muchas veces sabes poner el orden mejor de lo que Coran podría hacerlo.

 

—Wow, Shiro, yo...— me acaba de interrumpir, otra vez.

 

—Eso no es todo, Pidge, si estoy peleando en esta guerra, estoy tan feliz de que sea junto a ti; y si estuviéramos en la Tierra, bajo las garras de un frío invierno, también me gustaría estár junto a ti, Katie.

 

No me dió tiempo de contestar, simplemente tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó en los labios. Ahí está, mi primer beso se había ido, ese primer beso le pertenecía a Shiro. Es algo totalmente tierno y suave, un beso superficial en los labios, duramos un ratito más así.

 

—Te quiero, seas Pidge Gunderson o Katie Holt— susurra a mi oído antes de alejarse, cerrar la puerta e irse.

Tal vez en un momento venga Matt a verme, quien por cierto no tengo ni idea de como reaccionará a esto... O como reaccionarán los otros chicos, es más, ¿les diré algo acerca de esto? Bueno, de ese asunto me preocuparé luego, ahora disfrutaré las 24h de mis Dulces Dieciséis.

 

Después de todo este embrollo, definitivamente creo que estamos destinados a ser, y realmente la fuerza del destino fue lo que nos unió.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no soy una excelente escritora (ni siquiera me acerco a ser "buena", pero realmente tenía ganas de hacer esto. 
> 
>  
> 
> Si tengo algún error, algo que creen que deban corregirme, alguna duda, comentario o algo, no tengan miedo y díganmelo, así me ayudan a mejorar. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este fic! 


End file.
